


color me dark

by berryargento



Series: Aqours casual!Vampire AU [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, casual!vampire AU, mention of established KanaRiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: For once, she knows the real meaning of loneliness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Love Live!  
> This is the DiaMari part of casual!vampire AU world. Maybe I'll make more about the AU when I have time? (alsothisficactuallyhaveabonusbutyeahlateron)  
> Enjoy the DiaMari. Also this is a tumblr repost!

 

_A girl in white dress—she first acknowledged her by that—walking in the night all alone, knowing fully well that Numazu had its curfew for humans, she walked without care of her well-being._

_It was one night in the summer, the one with beautiful starry skies of Tanabata and a bit of passing cold breeze when Kurosawa Dia killed somebody from her race._

_Vampires who turned into a ghoul vampire when their insanity has fully wavered—something that was said to be prevented by frequent blood intake within a month cycle, a 'sickness' that said to be eradicated._

_Dia huffed, seeing her not-so-clean kill stained the white sand, the rumored ghoul vampires are real, after all, with their fragility yet uncontrollable hunger. Now her favorite scarlet kimono stained in red and black splotches from those corpses, also some drops of blood made it to her fangs and part of her face._

_Dia was unlucky to be out and found a human in trouble. She never exactly wanted to show that she was a vampire, a pureblood with power, to boot._

_"Humans should know all too well when walking at night—"_

_A soft fabric was placed to wipe bloodstains from her cheek._

_Dia expected the said human to cower in fear, as in fact, she was about to be eaten by ghouls awhile ago. Those ghouls barely wound her, thankfully, Dia arrived in time just to nick their heads out._

_One moment of silence spurred when Dia finally caught why those ghouls were trying to get the blonde's blood._

_"Thank you for rescuing me, dear vampire."_

_A girl in white dress, the warmest smile she never see …_

* * *

Though, that was the very last time it has been so tense and serious between Kurosawa Dia and Ohara Mari.

Years passed from their initial meeting, Dia has grown attached to a sacred thing called Mari's blood. Even though Dia never said her wants clearly, Mari would ask her whether she wanted a sip, which was at first being rejected, to the point that _Dia demanded blood_ as of now.

"Mari-san, I—"

"No means no, Dia~ I'm feeling unwell today, you can't take my blood or I'll faint on the street~"

—Actually, Mari lied today, but it was enough for needy Dia to shrink back to her seat, pouting cutely for her to see.

"A-Alright," she fidgeted, darted her eyes away to the kitchen. "I-I made you breakfast, let's eat."

As a vampire, Dia was a _very_ early riser, much to Mari surprise. She knew that vampire races are growing stronger and stronger that sunlight already had a little to no effect anymore.

Normal citizens already lived their life together with the vampire for years. Nothing bad happened without warning, every problem is being taken care of when it arise. The curfew, for example, has been there for nearly a year because the increase of ghoul activities at night. Nearby sane vampires must prevent humans from dying, in case they were caught within ghoul's area.

Also, it has been nearly a year since Dia moved in because attracted by Mari's 'sweet' blood, as she confessed. The blonde human welcomed the vampire into live below her roof and it has been no significant problem happened.

Mari watched Dia nibbling on her blood pack, still with a pouting face, not touching her toast yet.

_No, Ohara Mari, you shouldn't give in!  
_

"If you're feeling really unwell, you should take a day off." Dia said. "I'll tell the teacher."

"I'm good, I'm good, _don't worry_ ," Mari answered, fast. "It's not that bad, I still can go to school with you."

"Is that so … okay then," the raven-haired vampire nodded. "I'll be back late today, my father summoned me home, I'll tell you whether I'll be back tonight or not."

Mari tilted her head, lips pursed. It's rare for Dia to be called back home during weekdays, it will be a bit lonely today.

* * *

Dia would stick herself close at times Mari said she was feeling unwell, but that day was an exception. The raven-haired vampire excused herself early due to student council's work, Mari left with her lunch on the rooftop, along with a can of decaf coffee.

"Is Dia-san busy today?" Sakurauchi Riko was there, calling her up for a certain blue-haired vampire in her class not to notice.

Mari nodded. "Don't worry, I already told her not to tell Kanan that you are up here talking about her—"

"M-Mari-san!" Riko blurted. "I-I just want some advice! It's not like I talk bad about her!"

Mari couldn't help but let out her trademark, cat-like smile, "I don't mind if you talk about Kanan being aggressive with you on—"

"C, cut it out!" the burgundy-haired girl went red. "I … umm … well, I'm confused at how to treat Kanan-san's vampirism …"

"Oh?" _now that's a simple topic._ "I don't see Kanan is a type that's so wild about taking blood?"

Riko scratched her cheek, "I'm not sure whether … to offer my blood or something …"

"Eh? Didn't she ever take yours before?" Mari blinked, thinking back when Kanan admitted to her and Dia that she did it—taking blood from a human. It was not exactly a fancy thing to do but it's rare for a human and a vampire to reach an agreement to do one; it needs time, Kanan was fast to do it, though, while Dia took a year to finally said it.

"S-She did, it's already weeks ago and she never asked again …" Riko trailed off. "So I'm a bit … confused at how to do."

Giving blood to a vampire is a sensitive issue, after all. Even though an agreement has been reached, sometimes people will wary whether the vampire would take advantages of it. Blood packs and other alternatives are present around but once an attachment grows, it's no turning back. A study ever evolved as it may be a reason for the birth of ghouls, but no proof ever showed to the public.

"Just offer it." Mari hummed. "I mean, isn't it nice getting your blood taken?"

Riko quickly shook her head, "W-What do you mean by that, Mari-san!?"

"Ooh~ _don't lie~_ I see that you knew it~" the 'sensation when getting bitten' thing, Mari could surmise it as 'euphoria' of some sort. "Be careful, though, your dear vampire might get cuter if you keep offering~"

Mari left Riko to her imagination after she said it, slowly drifting back to think about how cute _her_ vampire is.

* * *

After reaching her home, Mari kept scrolling at her phone, tapping somewhat impatiently at everything—LINE messages, e-mails, even call logs—Dia was not texting her telling anything these past hours. At times Dia is very busy, though she never failed to have at least one text sent to Mari, a simple one liner signaling she'd be home late, or a longer Japanese-styled text consisted what's Mari doing and whether she had yet eaten dinner.

It has happened that Dia needed to be back home and Mari would be alone as usual, just like when she didn't know the vampire for the first place, however, Dia has been so close to her within a year, it felt vacant without the raven-haired vampire by her side. Though, she never imagined it would be that lonely with just Dia went out for a short while.

Mari slumped to her sofa, sighing as she threw her phone away, her plain smile morphed into a mellow one.

Her eyes travelled to where Dia usually sits, she would plop down and mess with Dia or simply place her head to lean on that shoulder, while Dia would push her, saying that it distract her, saying that Mari needs to leave her alone, complaining that Mari's heavy, but not once Dia ever physically rejected her. They would do their homework together when Mari not goofing around, they would spend their time making dinner together … they already did many things below that roof, bonding through time and blood.

_Ah, what a pain._

* * *

Taking a stroll at night has always been her hobby since Numazu's air is cool and refreshing.

She acknowledged the human curfew rule there the moment Dia mentioned about it though she felt the need to break it that night—she didn't know why she was so lonely and couldn't help but trying to ease it.

Once Dia ever warned her not to go outside at night often as 'her blood scent' is strong. Mari paid it no mind because she just went somewhere close to her home, to the sea where she and Dia first met.

She looked at her phone once more, contemplating whether to call Dia or not.— _Dia must be busy, it's not nice to bother her when she's talking to her Dad._

The raven-haired vampire told that her father is a strict person. She had difficulties at first to tell him she wanted to move out and settle to a human's house. Mari remembered Dia's forlorn smile as she slowly spoke of her worries, some of them are about her little sister Ruby well-being.

 _"I never thought an attraction of blood wins over anything,"_ Dia said. _"Ruby supported me to get what I want, not to do what I shouldn't do."_

Her nostalgia was interrupted by a rustling voice of grass and sand.—

* * *

Mari didn't know where to run—she had lost it the moment she saw more than one vampire ghoul with bloody red eyes came chasing. The town is pretty much quiet except for her ragged breath and occasional screeching came from the pack of five ghouls.

She bit her lips as she kept her pace, searching for a shelter where she could hide— _anything_ to separate her from hungry ghouls.

Shelters are built for a purpose of protection, a small, closed space for a maximum of ten people guarded in a thick door to hinder vampire ghouls to smell human blood's scent. It would take some time until the ghouls would be gone for good, at least it's safer instead running aimlessly around the town.

Mari pushed the door close in time, the ghouls were closing in quick—

She never expected things would turn _this_ way.

She didn't think ghouls would come after her _that_ fast.

Dia is not around—

Dia.

 _Dia._ Mari called.

[ _She remembered clearly when a vampire in red kimono dismembered them easily in a heartbeat._ ]

.

.

.

The clanking voice from the other side of the door stopped, her rushing heartbeat slowed. Still, she needed to be cautious, perhaps the ghouls were smart enough to take a plan to lure Mari out.

"You can come out now, Mari-san. They won't get anything that's _mine_."

Mari opened the door slowly, seeing no trace or shadow of the ghoul left, instead, the prettiest vampire was there, smiling for her to acknowledge.

"—You … come."

She didn't know how messy herself was, compared to the pureblood beauty who saved her twice. How much her heart ached, yearned for her to come, all has been answered. Mari felt her knees gave in, though Dia was there this time, to catch her, embracing her shaking body from falling.

"It must be scary, doesn't it?" she gave a light pat to the shades of blonde and to the stiff back. "You're safe now, Mari-san. You're safe with me."

* * *

Since it was late, Dia suggested that Mari followed her to her parents' house, which was a short minute walk rather than back to their home.

"I sensed you are nearby so I … _fled._ Father will understand my decision to do so, even late in the night," Dia said as she ushered Mari to sit on her bed. "Please wait for a bit, okay? I need to inform him that I'm back."

Mari was pretty much silent after the turn of event. She was lucky that Dia saved her, or not, she might be found dead by the next day, being a ghoul's dinner. It was a lot scarier than the first time a ghoul managed to find her, she never expected she is saved by a vampire one year ago while as of now, she afraid of death.

_Was it because she got something precious with her?_

Dia didn't say anything, following Mari's silence until they entered Kurosawa house. Dia's little sister welcomed them, saying that their father waited for Dia upstairs, wanting to hear the reason of her sudden leave.

Her golden orbs scanned the well-lit room, Dia's room.

It was quite vacant, only a single bunk bed, one wardrobe and a coffee table present by the center along with two seating cushion. Perhaps the raven-haired vampire emptied her room when she moved to Mari's condo, or so she thought.

The door slid open, revealing Dia now holding two mugs by her hand. She pressed one of them to Mari's cheek, warmth traveling her once cold senses.

"Here, lemonade," Dia offered, placing the mug for Mari to hold. "Drink up slowly, okay?"

Dia sat beside Mari, drank her share and waited for Mari to react.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you, my battery's dead," Dia began. "I should've called you instead, but the conversation with my father dragged longer than I could expect, I—"

"It's not your fault, Dia." Mari spoke up, albeit a bit shaky. "It's just … I'm an idiot."

[ _She remembered clearly as the vampire who rescued her scolding her behavior, for her to make a move and thanked her savior._ ]

The lemon slice was floating inside the mug, a faint aroma of citrus with a pinch of honey overwhelmed her nostril when she brought it up to have a sip.

"It's warm."

"Mm."

Mari dropped her head for Dia's shoulder to take. She let the blonde heave a relaxed sigh before she circled half of her arms to comfort the human.

"… Just like you."


	2. lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari wants Dia to _____  
> A self-indulgent chapter bonus.

A warm lemonade, Mari’s favorite which Dia never cease to be absent in the tense moments. Mari’s preference of drink mostly of a bitter black coffee, however, Dia’s concoction of honey lemonade would never be rejected. Nothing could describe how sincere the vampire was, especially in time Mari was exposed to danger—she would make sure that Mari’s okay and comfortable above anything.

[It was not because Dia’s sense of preserving Mari as her ‘donor’, it was because Dia is _Dia_.] 

“I’m sorry ... I lied today – I’m feeling totally great,” Mari’s voice went above whispers. “Take my blood, Dia. Take my worries and anxiety away.” 

“Are you sure?” the vampire asked, her tone painted in worry. “You’re in a state of shock, it’s not wise for me to.” 

“It will be fine,” the blonde tugged at Dia’s arm. “As long as I get to feel you close, I’m okay.” 

Their respective mugs went forgotten on the coffee table when Dia pressed herself closer and closer, feeling that Mari’s pulse in high alert within her sense of hearing. The human’s heart emitted erratic beats, accelerating— 

“... Really?” 

Dia didn’t know whether the blonde was excited or remained in shock still after the event.

“Oh, _Dia_.” 

Mari guided Dia’s hands to press on the pulse point on her neck, before bringing it to touch her beating, racing heart. Her hold remained steady, assuring that the vampire didn’t do any wrongs. 

“Please, don’t make me repeat myself. I offered you one and you must accept my kindness.”

Those golden eyes glinted, nagging at Dia’s emerald eyes to make her move. The vampire opened her arms wide for Mari to fall in her embrace, exchanging the warmth of human body to the static coldness of vampire’s skin. It was natural for a vampire to be stone cold, as the old stories foretold their said ruthlessness against humanity. 

Dia is warm in her own way – Mari kept that to herself.

The vampire whispered to her ear as the embrace went tighter, “Don’t force yourself, alright? Tell me if you’re dizzy.”

“I will.”

Mari could tell there was a hesitation by the way Dia moved, careful as if afraid Mari would break into thousand shards of glasses when she made an opening, clumsy as if it _is_ her first time taking a blood from a virgin when poking on her skin to search the right arteries ... Dia didn’t need to do that, she must have known the spot—

The moment two fangs punctured her skin, Mari’s breath halted.

Vampire could release some kind of ‘venom’ to paralyze their host, minimalizing the trashing when the process of blood taking progressed. Dia never gives one to Mari, she said that it would affect the human’s blood system if they injected the ‘venom’ too frequent, also, choosing to release the venom meant they couldn’t get the host to the euphoric state after the blood taking.

“D-Dia— _ah_.” 

Mari dug her fingers at Dia’s back, suppressing the pain-mixed-ecstasy that running inside her body as the blood being sucked. Dia kept Mari in place as the girl started squirming, clinging to her name helplessly and desperately. Sweet drops of blood were dripping inside her mouth as the tone of Mari’s incoherent voices continued. 

Dia let go of her fangs when she finished, still keeping Mari on her embrace tight. The blonde felt her body turned into jelly; powerless yet satisfied. 

“Mari-san, can you hear me?”

“Mm,” she nodded weakly, her head fell on Dia’s shoulder. “It’s a roller-coaster, like usual.”

“I’m ... sorry, I shouldn’t—“

“Ah, no, _no_!” that’s wrong for Dia to sound so apologetic, and cute, it’s so wrong. “I-I’m okay, I, I _liked_ it, okay?”

The vampire blushed hard, thankfully, Mari wasn’t able to see her face or she’d just die of embarrassment. Dia patted on Mari’s shoulder, easing the swarm of warmness inside her chest as well as the human’s tense muscles after her outburst. Mari sighed in content, taking in each and every part about Dia for her to indulge—her cool skin, the faint smell of honey, also the comforting caress to her back.—it’s strange that Dia’s kindness and protectiveness always show up on the right time.

“ _Dia._ ”

She whispered the name inside her mind once again before she was consumed by her own weariness, hoping it would reach the dear vampire.

“ _Please stay by my side_.”


End file.
